Bugs
by HiThereItsLili
Summary: Année 2564. Les humains ne sont plus réels. Classés en 3 races. "Les Machinas" nés d'une femme à l'utérus artificiel. "Les Authentiques" nés sous de véritables parents humains. Et enfin "Les Bugs" nés d'un femme authentiques mais d'un homme "Machina". Ils sont rejetés de la société, mais possèdent de nombreuse capacités. Découvrons comment les "Bugs" survivront face au "Machinas".
1. Prologue

Yo! Je m'attarderai pas ici, je vous laisse lire mon blabla!

 **Disclaimer:** Les dieux vivants de KnB sont a Tadatoshi Fujimaki (même si j'ai toujours l'espoir de recevoir Sei-chou et Shin-chou à Noël…

 **Pairing:** Beaucoup mais principalement de l'AkaKuro :bave: Donc vous l'aurez capté, c'est du yaoi!

 **Bêta:** Ciel Saynen!

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Heeya! Ici Li'! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction! Elle sera un peu plus noire que celle que j'ai déjà publié étant donné que les sujets abordés sont plus dur et légèrement plus complexes. Bon ok, je sais, j'ai "Une histoire de parenté" en cours mais je pense l'abandonner… J'ai plus d'idées et je sais pas du tout où va aller cette fiction. Et puis aussi, Ciel va me tuer parce que je suis sensée écrire QLOSPS (notre fiction en collaboration, si vous ne la connaissez pas)... Mais je m'y met, pas taper, Cielou! 'fin voila, les sujets abordés dans cette fiction seront les grossesses non désirées, la différence, le rejet, etc… 'fin vous voyez le genre! J'espère que y a pas trop de fautes, je me suis relue 55 fois… Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **Blabla Bêta** : Elii'… Eli'.. Ou est tu? Vient goûter a mes poêles :3 Sérieusement.. Déjà que tu est en retard pour l'autre chapitres et tu écrit sa.. Seriously.. Que vais je faire de toi ? (me tuer?) Oui aussi ..(j'ai mal à la tête d'avance XD à cause des coups hn XD) Bon visiblement pendant que je vais la taper pour qu'elle termine son chapitre, je vous dis bonne lecture (cordialement) ! A NOUS DEUX ELI' !

 **BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUURE**! /SBAM/

 **PS;** J'aimerai adresser des énormes remerciement a la fille qui veut ma mort, c'est elle qui m'a fait le résumé! Donc, v'la! MERCI CIELOOOOOOOOU!

Voila, je laisse la lecture!

Enjoy~

* * *

2564; La société a grandement évolué depuis le début du 23ème siècle. Il ne reste pratiquement plus d'humain réel. Les femmes n'accouchent plus. La cause? L'arrivée des utérus artificiels. Ce sont des objets technologiques, accessible à quiconque en a les moyens. Cette invention a pour but de minimiser les maladies génétiques et les MST. Un simple échantillon d'ADN (que l'on peut se procurer dans n'importe quel laboratoire) venant d'une personne quelconque suffit pour permettre la création d'un utérus artificiel que la mère porteuse ingère. Ce procédé permet d'enfanter un robot aux apparences humaines. Les nouveaux nés sont immédiatement envoyés en centre afin qu'une famille dîtes "Normale" vienne les chercher. Ces bébés ne savent, et ne sauront généralement jamais, qui est leur "donneur". Par un processus inconnu, les enfants engendrés sont fait de chair et de sang, ne les démarquant pas des bugs.

Qui sont les bugs?

Eh bien, il y a certaines familles qui ne se sont jamais pliées à ces technologie, les trouvant complètement contre nature. On les appelle les "Authentiques", tandis que les autres sont appelés "Machina". Les authentiques, repartis dans plusieurs endroit du monde, continuent de mettre au monde des véritables humains. Ceux-ci trouvent une autre personne humaine, engendrent a leur tour et perpétuent ainsi leur race.

Le problème, c'est qu'aucune des deux races ne contrôle les sentiments, ni les pulsions. Les relations sexuelles (bien que ne servant a rien) existent toujours et il se peut que certaines femmes authentique se retrouve a porter l'enfant d'un homme machina.

La loi étant la loi, les femmes remettaient leurs enfants à un centre et ils partaient faire leur vie quelque part, sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient. Des hybrides, plus communément appelés les bugs. Ils vivaient comme n'importe quelle autre personnes. Mais quand leur nature se révélait, la plupart de ses enfants étaient brimés, rejetés de la société. Aussi bien les adultes que les enfants. En général, les bugs sont légèrement différents des autres. Parfois physiquement mais ils démontrent certaines capacités particulières dans différents milieux intellectuels ou sportifs.

Voici comment vivent les bugs, dans le milieux impitoyable des Machinas.

* * *

RE! Alors, alors? Vous êtes assez gentils pour me laisser un review? Je préviens tout de suite que les sorties seront plutôt irrégulières car j'ai d'autre projets mais je promet de pas déserter pendant 5 ans! Je sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura mais me connaissant, ça sera pas bien long! Bref, à la prochaine!

Elii'


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: J'ai pas reçu Sei-chou ni Shin-chou. J'suis triste. Je me rabat sur mon anniversaire :dans dix mois quoi: pour les avoir…Tout est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki en attendant...

Pairing: J'ai décidé de changer de pairing ! Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai développer l'AkaKuro dans cette fic… Donc selon les conseils de ma bêta, j'ai décidé de faire un couple que j'adore et que je trouve dommage qu'il soit si peu exploité… Je vous laisse deviner ^^

Bêta : Ciel Saynen !

Blabla de l'auteur: Avant toute chose, NON. Je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis bien vivante, malgré que vachement occupée ! Je reviens donc avec ce premier chapitre tout chaud ^^ Je viens de le terminer ! Il est super court par contre… Je compte faire les dix-sept premiers chapitres de cette longueur la, un peu comme une longue intro. Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le petit corps avait été laissé en sang au fin fond de cette ruelle. Les trois machinas étaient partis de leurs démarche un peu raide. Le jeune garçon qu'on venait d'abandonner à son sort avait le visage tuméfié et ses yeux bleus cobalt étaient plissés de douleur. Il se releva tant bien que mal et reprit la route pour aller ''chez lui'' sous les croche pieds et les insultes des passants

 _C'est un bug !_

 _Il n'est qu'une erreur !_

 _Regardez ces atroces cheveux ! Ils sont bleus !_

 _Qu'il est étrange !_

 _Ne t'en approche pas !_

 _Ils sont malsain !_

 _Il ne devrait pas exister !_

 _Quelle honte pour la famille Kuroko !_

 _Apparemment, sa mère porteuse était une prostituée authentique !_

Et le petit bleu se remémora encore une fois cette phrase qu'il cachait dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire depuis deux ans que ses malheurs avaient commencés ;

''Non ! Laissez moi ! Je ne suis pas différent ! Je suis comme vous ! Juste un hybride ! Je suis comme vous... Comme vous... ''

Mais ces temps ci, une autre venait se superposer sur la sienne ;

''Ils ont raison ! Tu n'es rien qu'une erreur ! Un enfant non désiré ! Tu n'es qu'un bug ! Un bug particulièrement tenace ! Pourquoi résister ? Hein ? C'est vrai ! Ils ont tous raison ! Et tu le sais ! Ne résiste plus, ça ne sert à rien... Strictement rien... ''

Il ne voulait plus se battre, il ne voulait plus lutter. C'était simplement inutile. Il les laissait faire, comme il laissait ses ''parents'' faire de sa vie un enfer. Depuis cette visite médicale, obligatoire à 13 ans, c'était la descente aux enfers. Ses parents avaient été les premiers au courant. Ils avaient bien essayé de le cacher mais... l'infirmière qui avait détecté que leur Tetsuya était un bug l'avait crié sur tout les toits. Le pauvre Tetsuya avait vu sa mère tomber en dépression, son père commença à boire. Chaque soir, les coups pleuvaient. Et le bleuté ne pouvait aller nul part. Ses amis l'avait abandonné, les bibliothèques lui fermait l'accès, les gens chuchotaient sur son passage, les mères cachaient même les yeux de leurs enfants ! Non, vraiment. Kuroko était mal. Très mal. Il arriva enfin devant la maison dans laquelle il vivait. Il retira ses chaussures et avança doucement vers les escaliers. Un pas, deux pas, il y était presque mais une douleur le prit au visage. Il posa ses doigts gelés sur sa joue rougie par la main qui venait de s'abattre dessus. Une voix lui hurla:

-Et c'est maintenant que tu rentre ? Sans t'annoncer en plus de ça ? Tu te crois ou ? En plus de n'être qu'un sale hybride, tu n'as aucune politesse envers nous! Alors qu'on t'accueille malgré ce que tu es ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre ! Dégage de ma vue ! Et n'espère pas dîner !

Les larmes embrouillaient la vue du faible garçon mais il se refusa à les laisser couler. Il monta simplement les marches faites de vieux bois. Il toqua à une porte. Une voix féminine lui intima d'entrer, ce que le jeune garçon fit.

-Okaeri, Onee-san.

Son timbre était faible. La jeune fille le remarqua. Elle observa l'invité, lui adressa un sourire triste puis lui ouvrit les bras. Le bleuté se jeta presque dedans et laissa les larmes perler hors de ses orbes cobalt. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que sa soeur le serrait contre elle.

-Ne pleure pas, Tetsuya. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Le petit corps agité de soubresauts contre sa poitrine se calma progressivement. La jeune fille le relâcha dans un petit sourire réconfortant et essuya les larmes salées de son petit frère. Elle se leva ensuite doucement et alla chercher une petite trousse rouge. La jolie brune en sortit de quoi soigner son Tetsuya et se mit au travail. Elle désinfecta les plaies de son visage et de ses bras, apposa des pansement sur certains et une petite bande adhésive sur sa lèvre. Un bandage sur son poignet plus tard, la même voix grave qui avait tant blessé le plus jeune résonna ensuite dans la cage d'escalier.

-Kazumi, à table !

La plus âgée posa un léger baiser sur le front de son cadet avant de descendre. Avant de fermer la porte, elle murmura ;

-Tu pourras dormir ici si tu veux. Je te ramènerait ce que je pourrai prendre à manger… dors un peu, tu en as besoin.

Tetsuya ne se fit pas prier. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit de sa soeur adorée et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'être cueilli par Morphée.

* * *

Alors aloooors ? Vous avez trouvé comment ? Je suis super stressée à l'idée que ça puisse pas plaire donc s'il vous plaît, laissez moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Je pense pouvoir écrire pas mal pendant ces derniers jours de vacances donc vous aurez peut être un nouveau chapitre bientôt ^^

À la prochaine !

Elii'


End file.
